Apocalypto
by Xeres Malfoy
Summary: OS Dramione, post-apocalyptique. Depuis la prise du pouvoir par Voldemort huit ans plus tôt, Hermione a fait vœu de solitude et arpente les routes, chassant et tuant tous les Mangemorts qui croisent son chemin. Acceptera-t-elle de s'allier malgré tout à son ex-ennemi le temps d'une bataille ? Malfoy va tout faire pour. A ses risques et périls...


**Apocalypto**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès : Voici un nouvel OS écrit à la demande et selon les idées de Miss Anne-Lise. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! C'est un peu particulier, pour une fois ce n'est pas humoristique mais bien du drame, et l'ambiance vous rappellera un peu « L'aube des Morts-Vivants » de George Romero, dans la manière dont vivent les moldus, parqués comme des animaux et isolés du monde extérieur. Vous l'aurez compris au titre, c'est un monde d'inspiration post-apocalyptique qui vous attend ici, ou plutôt post-victoire de Voldemort (ce qui revient à peu près au même ahah). Bonne lecture et à dans quinze jours pour la suite de Nos Corps à la Dérive (un chapitre un peu plus long pour vous remercier de votre patience… !).**

 **~o~**

Elle marche seule. Elle vit seule. Mange, boit seule.

Se bat seule.

Sa baguette est sagement rangée dans son fourreau, attaché à sa cuisse par une lanière de cuir usée. Les moldus ne sont pas fans des baguettes. Depuis le début du règne de Voldemort huit ans plus tôt, ils ont tendance à prendre tous les sorciers quels qu'ils soient pour des ennemis.

Et ce n'est pas Hermione qui pourrait les en blâmer.

Le génocide des moldus tel que Voldemort l'a organisé n'avait rien à envier aux précédents de l'Histoire. La population non magique avait été dans un premier temps réduite à l'esclavage, mais après quatre ans de règne, le Mage Noir avait dû essuyer une rébellion. Les moldus, beaucoup plus nombreux que les sorciers, avaient organisé leur soulèvement. La résistance s'était mise en marche. Il y avait eu beaucoup de pertes, dans les deux camps, mais au final cela n'avait pas changé grand-chose. Malgré leur surnombre, leurs armes fournies par les autres pays d'Europe, les Britanniques avaient dû abdiquer face à la toute-puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les résistants avaient été exécutés, leurs complices torturés puis enfermés. Quant aux autres qui n'avaient rien fait, ils avaient eu le choix de rester dans les villes au service des grandes familles de Sang-Pur et de leurs entreprises, ou de prendre leurs quartiers dans des ghettos insalubres en banlieue.

C'était dans ces prisons à ciel ouvert que s'amassaient donc hommes, femmes et enfants, dans le plus grand dénuement. Dans la crasse. Et dans la terreur. Car malgré les grilles et les hauts murs de béton qui entouraient chacune de ces cages gigantesques, la population n'était jamais à l'abri d'un ou deux partisans de Voldemort pris d'une subite envie de commettre un meurtre de masse.

C'était là qu'Hermione intervenait. Inlassablement, et malgré la méfiance qu'elle continuait d'inspirer chez les moldus, Hermione Granger patrouillait les ghettos afin d'en protéger les habitants.

Pour ne pas les effrayer outre mesure, elle avait donc pris l'habitude de garder sa baguette à portée de main mais pas _dans_ sa main lorsqu'elle se déplaçait. Et de toute manière, elle avait bien mieux pour se protéger en combat rapproché dans ces ruelles étroites. Couteaux de chasse, pistolet automatique et tazer se balançaient à sa ceinture et dans son dos, un fusil à pompe à canon scié envoyait à tous ceux qui l'obsevaient un message clair : _qui s'y frotte s'y pique_. Avis aux amateurs.

Elle était arrivée deux jours plus tôt au ghetto de Southampton et malgré la bonne réputation qu'elle se taillait déjà aux ghettos de Londres, de Liverpool et de Dublin, l'information ne semblait pas avoir voyagé jusqu'ici. Les moldus la dévisageaient avec méfiance et ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil craintifs au fourreau de sa baguette.

« Salope de sorcière », beugla quelqu'un sur son passage. La main d'Hermione se crispa autour du manche de son couteau de chasse, bien calé dans sa ceinture. L'insulte lui importait peu, elle en avait l'habitude. Elle n'était pas ici pour faire du social ou se faire des amis parmi la masse grouillante d'individus sales et dépenaillés qui erraient en ces lieux. Des Mangemorts avaient prévu une descente dans ce ghetto. Elle savait lesquels, elle savait comment, elle avait une idée approximative du pourquoi. Mais elle ne savait pas encore quand exactement. En attendant, elle devait être prudente. Si les Mangemorts étaient déjà là, un Moldu hurlant des insanités à son sujet pourraient attirer leur attention. Et s'il le fallait, elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire taire. Définitivement.

Heureusement pour lui, le Moldu n'insista pas et elle reprit sa marche dans la boue et les excréments répandus sur le sol. Rodolphus Lestrange, sa compagne Bellatrix et un autre enfoiré du nom d'Avery prévoyaient de razzier Southampton, d'après son informateur. Ils ne venaient pas là pour s'amuser, cependant. Ils étaient à la recherche de quelqu'un. Un sorcier, un chasseur comme elle. Mais Hermione ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'ils se feraient plaisir en massacrant une douzaine d'innocents. Pour la forme. Pour leur rappeler qui sont les maîtres.

Elle avait dû se retenir de hurler de joie en entendant le nom de Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione n'avait pas oublié sa première rencontre avec elle au Manoir Malfoy huit ans plus tôt (elle en portait toujours les marques sur son bras), ni les nombreuses suivantes. A chaque fois, la Mangemorte avait eu le dessus et Hermione s'en était tirée de justesse, mais il n'en serait pas ainsi aujourd'hui. Pas cette fois. La seule façon qu'aurait Bellatrix de ressortir de ce ghetto serait dans le ventre des rats, Hermione s'en était fait la promesse.

Silencieuse comme un chat, elle décida de bifurquer vers la droite, dans les bas-fonds de ce qui était déjà le pire quartier de ce cloaque. Elle avait parfaitement conscience d'être suivie. Malgré tous ses efforts pour couvrir le bruit de ses pas, les chaussures crottées de son poursuivant produisaient de légers bruits de succion à chaque fois qu'elles s'extirpaient de la boue. Sa main desserra le manche du couteau pour se glisser lentement, discrètement vers celui de sa baguette.

« Maintenant ! », beugla une voix au-dessus de sa tête.

Par réflexe, Hermione dégaina aussitôt sa baguette d'une main et son pistolet de l'autre. Mais les coups pleuvaient déjà sur elle. Equipés de bâtons et de tuyaux en plomb, deux hommes avaient sauté d'un avant-toit et abattaient leurs armes improvisées sur elle avec acharnement. Elle neutralisa l'homme qui l'avait suivie jusqu'ici d'un _Stupéfix_ tandis que l'un des deux assaillants recevait une balle dans le genou, mais le dernier parvint à lui faire lâcher flingue et baguette grâce à plusieurs impacts successifs sur ses poignets. Avec un hurlement de douleur, Hermione sentit très nettement l'un de ses os se briser. Le type au genou explosé hurlait lui aussi, mais Hermione n'en avait cure. Il l'avait bien cherché.

« Tu fais moins la maline sans ta baguette, sorcière ! », aboya le dernier attaquant debout en ramassant ses deux armes. Il arborait un sourire triomphant et une lueur folle brillait dans son regard. « Je vais la briser sous ton nez et ensuite je te collerai une balle entre les deux yeux, salope. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux, sa main gauche tenant son poignet endolori contre sa poitrine. « Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal, je viens vous protéger des Mangemorts… »

« On s'occupera d'eux aussi, t'en fais pas. Au ghetto de Southampton, on a une spécialité… » L'homme eut un rire malsain qui aurait fait froid dans le dos à Hermione quelques années plus tôt. Mais plus aujourd'hui. « La blanquette de sorcier. Ahahah. Tu suis ? »

Hermione suivait très bien, en effet. Elle avait entendu parler de groupes de moldus qui dévoraient les sorciers, bons ou mauvais, qu'ils parvenaient à capturer puis à tuer, mais n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. C'était chose faite… elle en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

« Vous êtes de grands malades… », siffla-t-elle en crachant un mélange de salive et de sang aux pieds du type. « Je suis ici pour vous aider, pas pour-

« Oh mais tu _vas_ nous aider. Tu seras bien plus utile dans nos estomacs ce soir que jamais tu ne l'as été dans ta chienne de vie, magicienne… » L'homme leva bien haut la baguette volée qu'il tenait dans ses mains et la brisa d'un coup sec. Une étincelle claire jaillit de l'un des morceaux et s'évanouit dans l'air nauséabond. « Maintenant, c'est ton tour… »

Hermione regarda l'homme lever son pistolet volé contre elle et fronça les sourcils. Vive comme l'éclair, elle leva un bras, le plia pour atteindre le haut de son dos et extirpa de sous sa veste en cuir une seconde baguette qu'elle pointa aussitôt sur son adversaire. « Avada Kedavra ! »

Avec un bruit mat, le moldu cannibale s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts rivés sur le ciel qui s'obscurcissait au-dessus de lui. Mort. A terre, son complice au genou en berne poussa un hurlement terrifié et tenta de ramper hors de sa portée. Sans se presser, Hermione ramassa son arme dans les mains du mort, les deux morceaux de sa vieille baguette sur le sol, puis pointa le canon de son pistolet sur le blessé, qui gémit de nouveau.

« Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas le faire », grinça-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Tremblant comme une feuille, l'homme se mit à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

« T'as raison, moi non plus je n'en trouve pas… », acheva Hermione en pressant la détente. La balle vint se loger en plein dans la boîte crânienne du mangeur d'hommes, avant de ressortir de l'autre côté, éclaboussant de sang et de matière grise les murs et le sol derrière lui. Hermione baissa lentement son arme, contemplant le désordre avec une grimace désapprobatrice. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un frapper lentement et sarcastiquement dans ses mains, quelque part derrière elle, et se retourna, baguette levée, prête à attaquer. Mais il n'y avait rien, si ce n'était ce 'clap clap' incessant qui semblait venir… de plus haut ? Elle leva le nez en direction d'un toit voisin et sentit sa mâchoire inférieure tomber mollement sur sa poitrine. Malgré les années qui avaient passé depuis leur dernière rencontre et le charbon dont il semblait avoir frotté ses cheveux platine, elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Ses yeux bleu électrique contrastaient encore plus au milieu de son visage crasseux. Il ne portait pas de costume impeccable non plus, mais une veste déchirée et un chèche sale qui passaient certainement inaperçus par ici. Son pantalon de style camouflage était bardé d'armes moldues, et c'est cela qu'Hermione trouva le plus étrange.

« Malfoy ? »

Il sourit. Ses dents immaculées juraient elles aussi avec le reste de son visage, c'en était presque risible. Comme un acteur de série post-apocalyptique pour ado dont le maquillage n'aurait pas été assez réaliste.

« J'ai franchement cru qu'ils allaient finir par te tuer. J'ai envisagé un instant de venir te porter secours… mais au final, tu t'en es tirée toute seule. »

Il s'agrippa au rebord du toit, puis se laissa doucement tomber dans le vide avant de lâcher. Ses deux pieds chaussés de Rangers atterrirent avec un bruit mat dans la boue et il se retourna vers elle, avant de la dévisager étrangement.

« Tu pourrais éviter de pointer ce truc sur moi ? Je ne vais pas te manger… », s'esclaffa-t-il avant d'esquisser un geste en direction des deux cadavres sur le sol. « Contrairement à eux. »

Hermione prit soudain conscience qu'elle avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte et la referma, sans pour autant baisser sa baguette. « C'est toi, le chasseur que les Mangemorts cherchent. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle l'avait réalisé au moment de le prononcer. C'était logique, dans un sens. Après la victoire de Voldemort et au cours des huit années qui avaient suivi, la plupart des sorciers qui avaient pris le parti d'Harry avaient été exécutés. Et Harry avec. Draco Malfoy avait disparu dans la nature et malgré toutes les recherches intensives organisées par Voldemort et Lucius, jamais personne ne l'avait retrouvé. En revanche, il se murmurait qu'un chasseur de mages noirs aux cheveux blonds comme les blés écumait le pays, ne laissant derrière lui aucun témoin de ses agissements. Hermione avait toujours trouvé cette rumeur stupide : s'il n'y avait aucun témoin, comment ces légendes avaient-elles pu se répandre ?

« Serait-ce une pointe de déception que je perçois dans ta voix, Granger ? », s'amusa-t-il en approchant aussi près d'elle que le lui permettait la baguette de la jeune chasseuse.

« Possible. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu survivrais aussi longtemps… », avoua-t-elle avant qu'une douleur vive à son poignet ne lui rappelle qu'il était brisé. Elle grimaça et s'apprêtait à utiliser un sort pour se soigner lorsqu'elle vit Malfoy sortir sa propre baguette de la poche intérieure de sa veste sale. De l'autre main, il saisit son bras et l'attira contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? », beugla Hermione en se dégageant vivement pour reculer de deux pas. « Me touche pas ! »

Malfoy lui jeta un regard venimeux. « Eh ça va, je voulais simplement rendre service. Démerde-toi toute seule, si c'est ce que tu souhaites… »

Hermione pinça les lèvres, honteuse et surtout surprise par sa propre réaction. Ce n'était pas le fait que Malfoy veuille la soigner qui l'avait fait reculer, ni même l'idée qu'il puisse lui vouloir du mal… Mais en sentant ses doigts froids contre sa peau, elle avait réalisé en une fraction de seconde que cela faisait des lustres que personne ne l'avait touchée. Du moins pour autre chose que pour se battre. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait pris sa main remontait à….

 _Ron._

… longtemps.

« Désolée », marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard. « Juste… ne me touche pas, ok. »

Pour reprendre une certaine contenance et mettre derrière eux ce moment plus qu'inconfortable, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur son poignet cassé et le répara d'un sortilège. L'os se remit en place avec un craquement sonore et elle poussa un léger cri de douleur.

« Pour ton information, le sort que j'avais prévu d'utiliser était beaucoup moins douloureux que celui-ci… », commenta Malfoy en rangeant sa baguette pour enfoncer les mains dans ses poches.

« Pour ton information, je m'en bats les omoplates… »

Il sourit de nouveau, ses dents ridiculement blanches reflétant le peu de lumière qui filtrait dans le bidonville. « Alors comme ça, on me cherche ? »

« Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange. Avec Avery », répondit Hermione en massant encore un peu son poignet tout en bougeant les doigts pour s'assurer d'en avoir retrouvé toute la mobilité. « Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, on ferait mieux d'aller en parler ailleurs. Non pas que la compagnie de ces deux salopards morts me gêne, mais les coups de feu ont dû attirer l'attention. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie ce soir, c'est de finir en blanquette. »

« Tu as tort, c'est goûtu. » Il rit devant son expression incrédule. « Je plaisante, Granger. »

« Connard. »

Malfoy secoua la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. « Quel langage ! C'est avec cette bouche-là que tu embrasses ta mère avant de dormir ? »

« Mes parents sont morts, Malfoy », cracha-t-elle en le suivant néanmoins. « Tu devrais le savoir, c'est ton père qui les a tués. »

« Et si ça peut te consoler, je compte bien les venger eux et toutes ses autres victimes dès que j'aurai mis la main sur lui… » Il s'arrêta au coin d'une ruelle, s'assura que la voie était libre et accéléra le pas. « Traîne pas. Ici, je suis un moldu. Ça grillerait légèrement ma couverture s'ils me voyaient fricoter avec une sorcière. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise, mais ne dit rien. Draco Malfoy qui se faisait passer pour un Moldu, c'était du jamais vu. Mais pour une raison quelconque, cela la mit en confiance. Armé d'une baguette ou non, Malfoy restait un type dangereux, insaisissable… mais pas pour elle. Pour la première fois de leurs vies, ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Chasser, tuer, changer de ville, recommencer. Peu d'hygiène, aucun luxe, le danger guettant sous chaque pierre. Même combat.

Même si cela lui en coûtait de l'admettre, il était désormais aussi noir et mauvais qu'elle. Ils étaient salis au plus profond de leurs êtres, si imbibés de sang et de larmes qu'on aurait pu les presser comme des éponges. Mais à voir le sourire qu'il lui décochait et ses vannes légères, il le vivait beaucoup mieux qu'elle.

Pour Hermione, chasser était une obligation, un boulot. Lui… semblait prendre tout cela comme une gigantesque farce.

« Tu devrais vraiment travailler ta discrétion, tu sais… Te retrouver dans le ghetto n'a pas été difficile : il m'a suffi de suivre les insultes… »

« Comment veux-tu que la population se sente protégée si elle ne me voit pas patrouiller ? », aboya-t-elle en le suivant à travers un grillage défoncé.

« Comment veux-tu qu'ils sachent que tu es là pour chasser des Mangemorts si tu te contentes d'arpenter les rues avec ton air de chien de garde sans jamais leur dire un mot ? » Il se retourna vers elle, le regard brillant et son éternel sourire sur le visage. Si Hermione ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait juré qu'il était content de la voir. Une minute… tout ce qu'elle savait de Draco Malfoy et qui n'était pas une rumeur datait de plus de huit ans. Elle n'était donc sûre de rien. Elle-même avait beaucoup changé en huit ans.

« Je rêve ou tu me fais la leçon sur la bonne façon de traiter les Moldus ? »

« Tu ne rêves pas. Merlin, Granger, où sont passées tes bonnes manières et ta manie de toujours vouloir discuter avant de frapper ? », railla-t-il en dénouant le chèche autour de son cou. Il le roula en boule et le lui jeta au visage. Hermione fut aussitôt envahie par une odeur douceâtre de transpiration, d'épices et d'encens. « Mets ça sur ta tête. Et planque-moi ce fourreau à baguette. »

Interloquée, Hermione s'exécuta et dénoua la lanière de cuir de sa cuisse pour la fourrer dans une poche de sa veste, avant de ranger sa baguette intacte dans son logement secret, entre ses épaules. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, il ne m'intéresse pas alors pourquoi je reste là ?_ Aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit, seul son instinct animal la poussait à emboîter le pas à son ex-ennemi. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, Malfoy la dévisagea des pieds à la tête et acquiesça. « Suis-moi. J'habite au-dessus. Mais il faudra d'abord traverser le bar sans te faire remarquer. »

Il poussa un panneau de bois de guingois et s'engouffra dans un long tunnel qui semblait entièrement fait de tôles, de paille et de boue séchée. Ils s'enfonçaient dans le bidonville, plus profondément qu'Hermione n'y avait jamais été. Elle évitait ce genre de coupe-gorges mais pour une raison incompréhensible, Malfoy y semblait particulièrement à l'aise. Il était décidément bien loin de l'adolescent hautain et précieux qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard. Mais l'évolution ne déplaisait pas à la Gryffondor. Surtout dans ce milieu hostile.

Il poussa une deuxième porte et un brouhaha sourd emplit aussitôt les oreilles d'Hermione. La salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer tenait plus du tripot mal famé mais elle distinguait sur les murs des vestiges de ce qui avait dû être autrefois un joyeux _Irish pub_. La peinture verte avait quelque peu subi les ravages du temps et d'une absence totale d'entretien, dans un coin la télévision qui avait dû autrefois servir à la retransmission des matchs de foot et de rugby, gisait éventrée sur le sol. De toute façon, cela faisait un bail que les chaînes de télé n'émettaient plus. C'était la première chose que Voldemort avait faite en prenant le pouvoir : anéantir l'ensemble des réseaux de communication moldus. Malgré sa culture sorcière, le Mage Noir n'était pas fou : privés de leurs moyens de s'informer et de communiquer, les moldus modernes étaient plus faibles. Plus isolés. Le reste avait coulé de source…

Tout autour d'eux, les fenêtres avaient été murées à la va-vite et l'endroit aurait été plongé dans le noir complet s'il n'y avait pas eu les dizaines de lampes à pétrole disséminées un peu partout.

« Hé Drake ! », le héla le tenancier, manifestement lui-même très aviné. « J'ai refait de la bière, une petite pinte ? »

 _Drake_ ?, pensa Hermione avec un ricanement intérieur.

« Pas ce soir, Alistair. J'ai de la compagnie. » Il décocha un sourire suggestif en direction du barman et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, qui se tendit aussitôt. Mais elle ne fit aucun geste de recul : faire un scandale ici risquerait d'éveiller les soupçons de la population.

Un concert de rires gras accueillit sa réponse et Hermione remarqua quelques regards libidineux que certains clients coulèrent dans sa direction. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas tous les massacrer à coup de _Sectumsempra_. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas dans ce nouveau monde, c'était le viol et les violences envers les femmes. Malheureusement pour la gent féminine, la pauvreté et la détresse semblaient avoir réveillé des instincts primaires dans les ghettos et les femmes devaient redoubler de prudence ou apprendre à se battre pour ne pas être traitées comme de la viande.

« Tu nous la prêteras quand tu auras fini, Drake ? », beugla un ivrogne accoudé au bar. Nouveaux ricanements.

« Le premier qui approche, je lui ouvre le bide et je fais une écharpe avec ses intestins », gronda Hermione en écartant sa veste pour laisser la lame de son couteau de chasse à la vue de tous.

La remarque de la jeune femme n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté et les hommes redoublèrent d'éclats de rire. Néanmoins, aucun d'eux ne se leva pour essayer de la toucher. Le message était passé.

« Bon courage, blondinet… l'a pas l'air commode, ta gonzesse », se moqua Alistair en essuyant des verres avec un torchon crasseux.

« S'il savait… », chuchota Draco en entraînant Hermione au fond du bar, en direction d'un escalier en bois.

« Va te faire voir », marmonna Hermione sur le même ton, tout en le fusillant du regard. Mais il sourit, encore. _Ce type est devenu vraiment bizarre_. Ils gravirent les marches au petit trot, puis empruntèrent un nouveau couloir, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy s'arrête devant une porte. Il plongea une main sous le col de son tee-shirt, en ressortit un cordon accroché à son cou au bout duquel pendait une clé. Il ouvrit la porte et invita Hermione à entrer. Celle-ci lui jeta un dernier regard méfiant, main posée sur le manche de son couteau, puis pénétra à l'intérieur.

« Tu ne verrouilles même pas ta porte avec un sort ? », s'étonna-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité dans la pièce.

« Autant que je me balade avec une pancarte 'TUEZ-MOI JE SUIS UN SORCIER'… Tu connais la définition du mot 'Incognito', Granger ? » Il secoua la tête puis écarta les bras. « Bienvenue dans mon palais. »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. La chambre ne devait pas faire plus de sept mètres carrés, avec un petit lavabo et une bassine dans un coin. Un bâton d'encens brûlait ses derniers centimètres sur un tabouret près du lit et elle comprit d'où venait l'odeur qu'elle sentait sur le chèche. Le lit paraissait en revanche très confortable et l'espace d'une seconde, elle envia presque le luxe dans lequel vivait Malfoy. En ce qui la concernait, la dernière fois qu'elle avait dormi dans un vrai lit remontait bien à…

 _Ron._

… longtemps.

Malfoy dut lire dans ses pensées ou correctement traduire sa manière de contempler le matelas avec insistance et gloussa. « Granger, petite coquine, tu veux déjà aller te coucher ? Non pas que ça me pose un problème, mais-

Avec un léger chuintement métallique, Hermione sortit son couteau de chasse hors de sa ceinture et lui adressa un regard mauvais. Il leva aussitôt les mains.

« Je plaisantais, Granger, je plaisantais… » La lame revint sagement se ranger dans son emplacement et Draco baissa les bras. « La vache, t'étais déjà pas rigolote à Poudlard, mais alors là… »

Elle pinça les lèvres, piquée au vif. Elle avait vécu dans la violence et la solitude si longtemps, qu'elle avait manifestement développé un côté sauvage sans même s'en apercevoir. Plus de second degré, plus d'humour, plus de douceur. Juste l'angoisse, la méfiance et la haine. Et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait pour la première fois en face d'une personne qui ne lui voulait aucun mal, elle ne savait même plus comment s'y prendre.

« Comment c'est possible… ? », souffla-t-elle en fixant le parquet délabré.

« De quoi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Même les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Chaque parole qu'elle avait prononcé ces cinq dernières années n'avaient été que menaces, sortilèges et autres mots nécessaires au combat. Une conversation polie relevait désormais de l'exploit.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux… être comme ça… à plaisanter… dans ce monde tel qu'il est ? »

Malfoy fronça à son tour le nez et lui jeta un regard mi-peiné, mi-accusateur. « Comment _toi_ tu peux ne jamais avoir envie de plaisanter ? Si on n'essaie pas de rire un minimum… on va tous devenir fous, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle releva la tête vers lui, surprise. Il ne souriait plus et la considérait d'un air grave qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Du moins qu'elle ne lui avait pas connu à Poudlard. Gênée, Hermione se détourna et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. « Tu devrais quitter la ville, les Lestrange sont peut-être déjà là. »

Les lèvres du chasseur s'étirèrent de nouveau et il laissa échapper un ricanement. « Tu crois que je n'étais pas déjà au courant de leur arrivée ? »

Hermione le dévisagea avec surprise. « Mais comment… ? »

Il l'interrompit d'un haussement d'épaules. « De la même manière que toi. On a le même indic', figure-toi. » Il la vit se tendre immédiatement. Elle devait certainement penser qu'il utilisait une ruse pour lui faire donner le nom des personnes infiltrées parmi les rangs de Voldemort et qui l'aidaient à localiser les prochaines attaques. C'est pourquoi Draco décida de jouer franc-jeu. « Blaise. Il m'aide autant que toi. Grâce à lui, on a toujours un coup d'avance sur les Mangemorts, pas vrai ? Même si honnêtement, un coup est rarement suffisant… », ajouta-t-il avec un grognement.

« Il ne m'a jamais dit que tu bossais pour lui », décréta Hermione, toujours méfiante.

« Moi non plus. » Il l'observa de nouveau des pieds à la tête, avec son sourire indescriptible et comme précédemment, elle eut l'impression que leur rencontre lui faisait plaisir. « Jusqu'à il y a deux jours. Il m'a prévenu que tu arrivais et qu'il fallait qu'on se batte ensemble contre les Lestrange. A deux, on sera plus forts. »

Hermione sursauta. _A deux, on sera plus forts._ Cette même phrase prononcée par Ron, il y a cinq ans. Elle se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête. « A deux, on n'est pas plus forts. On est une plus grosse cible et… on sera tentés de se protéger l'un l'autre. C'est un handicap. »

Malfoy se renfrogna et elle poussa un soupir agacé. « Désolée, mais je travaille seule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici mais c'est terminé. Je me tire. »

Elle se leva, rajusta son manteau, déroula le chèche qu'elle avait toujours sur ses cheveux et autour de son cou, puis jeta le carré de tissu sur le lit. Elle s'apprêtait à le contourner pour sortir lorsque, vif comme l'éclair, Malfoy saisit son bras et l'en empêcha.

« Tu n'en as pas assez d'être seule, Granger ? Assez de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules, de vivre dans la peur ? »

D'un geste rapide, elle sortit sa baguette de son dos et en enfonça la pointe dans le cou du jeune homme.

« Lâche-moi immédiatement. »

De nouveau ces doigts froids sur son bras. Son contact l'électrisait et la terrifiait à la fois. Mais ce qui lui faisait peur n'était pas _juste_ Malfoy, comme elle le comprenait à cet instant. C'était ce qu'elle-même ressentait à ce contact, qui la terrorisait. Comme si les doigts du jeune homme réveillaient en elle une sensation enfouie depuis longtemps au plus profond de son être. Un souvenir, une envie. Une faiblesse.

 _Ron._

« Lâche-moi… »

« Je sais ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ce n'est pas une raison pour rejeter toute l'aide qu'on t'offre… On ne sera pas assez de deux contre les Lestrange. »

« Lâche-moi… » Sa voix n'était plus qu'une supplique à présent et malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour les retenir, les larmes commençaient à embrouiller sa vue. Quel imbécile ce Malfoy ! Voilà des années qu'elle n'avait plus pleuré et avec ses paroles idiotes, sa main sur son bras, l'eau se mettait à couler comme s'il avait su dégripper tous les robinets rouillés. Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie plus stupide qu'à ce moment précis.

« Je ne serai pas comme eux, Granger. Pas comme tes amis, je resterai en vie… Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

« _La ferme_ ! » Au moment où elle hurla, un flot d'étincelles jaillit de sa baguette et percuta de plein fouet la gorge de Malfoy. Le chasseur tituba en arrière, une main sur son cou puis la dévisagea, décontenancé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Hermione l'avait fait passer en mode « muet ».

Lorsqu'il comprit la situation, il prit un air vexé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant qu'elle lève le sortilège. S'il sortait sa baguette maintenant, elle pourrait le prendre comme un signe d'attaque et lui jetterait bien pire. Ce n'était pas son but. Mais elle sembla aussi surprise que lui de ce sortilège informulé et s'empressa de le libérer d'un _Finite Incantatem_.

« Je crois qu'on ne m'avait jamais ordonné aussi clairement d'être beau et de me taire… », s'amusa Malfoy avec une moue désapprobatrice.

Malgré son nez humide et ses yeux larmoyants, Hermione renifla et ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa remarque. Quel son étrange. Elle n'avait plus entendu sa voix formuler de telles modulations depuis des années. Cela semblait incongru de rire en cet instant, mais cela faisait tellement de bien qu'elle ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Et bientôt, elle ne sut plus si elle pleurait ou si elle riait. Peu importe, ça la soulageait. Elle sécha ses larmes et dévisagea son interlocuteur. Il la fixait avec curiosité et Hermione se sentit de nouveau bête à rire de la sorte. Elle tenta désespérément de redonner à son visage une expression sévère mais c'était bien plus difficile maintenant que les muscles de ses joues avaient repris goût à l'humour.

« Malfoy ? »

« Hmm ? »

Elle prit une longue inspiration, se sentant étrangement libérée d'un poids. « Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Tu as l'air trop ravi de m'avoir trouvée, c'est pas net. »

Il laissa échapper un gloussement. « Pourtant, ce ravissement est partagé, j'en suis certain. Toi et moi, on sait que les bonnes surprises sont rares en ce monde. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre nous quand on était à Poudlard… je suis quand même content de ne plus être tout seul aujourd'hui. Ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Pas toi ? »

Hermione le considéra un instant, les yeux plissés. Son cerveau lui hurlait que Malfoy avait raison : elle était effectivement contente de le revoir. D'enfin être avec quelqu'un qui n'essaie pas de la tuer, de la violer… ou même de la manger. Au vu de ce qu'était devenue la vie d'Hermione Granger, cette rencontre inespérée tenait presque du rendez-vous galant.

 _N'importe quoi…_ Elle chassa cette pensée stupide de sa tête et haussa les épaules. « Non, je trouve ça bien. De là à être _ravie_ , par contre… » Elle roula des yeux.

« Aïe, Granger, je suis blessé dans mon amour-propre », lâcha-t-il, sarcastique, en portant une main à son cœur.

« Si tu me disais plutôt comment Blaise est devenu ton indic', au lieu de faire l'idiot ? » Elle sourit, se détendant enfin.

« Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, fais comme chez toi… » proposa-t-il en s'inclinant à la manière d'un majordome. Hermione haussa les sourcils, le seul endroit pour s'asseoir à part sur le sol était… le lit. Malfoy capta son regard et s'esclaffa. « Je m'assiérai par terre, si ça peut te rassurer. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire, puis quitta sa veste et ses armes pour se laisser tomber sur le matelas. La structure du lit grinça sous son poids et elle faillit basculer en arrière tant le rembourrage était moelleux. C'était comme s'asseoir dans une immense bassine pleine de coton. Hermione eut aussitôt envie de s'y allonger, de se tortiller comme un ver dans les couvertures et d'y dormir quinze jours durant mais elle se retint. Pas question de fermer l'œil en présence de Malfoy. _Mais ce lit est tellement agréable…_ , gémit-elle en caressant des doigts la couverture. On était loin des paillasses infâmes des auberges ou du lit de camp inconfortable de sa tente magique avant que celle-ci ne soit brûlée par des Mangemorts, bien des années plus tôt.

Ça, c'était un vrai lit. Des lits comme on n'en faisait plus.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur Malfoy, elle vit que celui-ci la dévorait des yeux avec une expression affamée. Elle se figea. La vision d'une fille sur son matelas semblait plaire beaucoup trop au chasseur et Hermione se redressa aussitôt, se promettant de rester sur ses gardes.

« Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi dans un vrai lit, Granger ? »

« Depuis quand tu n'as pas vu une femme dans le tien, Malfoy ? », rétorqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac et elle comprit que cela faisait un bail en voyant la mine soudain déconfite du Serpentard.

« Ok, un point partout, Souafle au centre », marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux.

« Alors, Blaise ? Pourquoi est-il resté auprès de Voldemort sans toi à ses côtés ? », demanda Hermione en s'étendant en arrière pour appuyer ses coudes sur le matelas. « C'est une question que je me suis toujours posée. Vous aviez pourtant l'air inséparables. »

Malfoy se détourna un instant, tendit la main vers un sac posé par terre et en ressortit deux pommes rouges, dont une qu'il lança en direction d'Hermione. La jeune fille l'attrapa au vol et mordit dedans avec avidité.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne nous faisait pas confiance. Le fait qu'on soit aussi proches l'un de l'autre… il devait se dire que tôt ou tard on le trahirait ou qu'on essaierait de prendre sa place, je n'en sais rien. Alors on devait se séparer. C'est son truc, au Mage Noir : il préfère voir les gens seuls, qu'ils soient avec ou contre lui. Ça les rend moins dangereux. »

Hermione hocha la tête tout en mâchant sa pomme. Voldemort avait toujours été ainsi. A peine de retour dans le monde des vivants, il avait tout fait pour isoler Harry et le faire passer pour un fou. Manifestement, le Survivant n'avait pas été le seul à en faire les frais.

« Bref, on a simulé une dispute avec Blaise. Il devait prétendre que j'étais un traître et que lui, jurait de rester fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres. On s'est battus en duel à un endroit où on était sûr qu'il nous voie, puis j'ai pris la fuite et depuis, Blaise me couvre en me donnant la position des Mangemorts à ma recherche ou des prochaines rafles. »

« Je vois… »

« Et toi ? Comment vous en êtes venus à travailler ensemble ? Il m'a dit que ça ne faisait pas très longtemps… trois ans tout au plus. »

Hermione baissa les yeux, faisant mine de déloger un bout de pomme avec sa langue dans ses dents du fond, pour se laisser un temps de réflexion. « C'est lui qui m'a contactée. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était un piège et puis il m'a donné des informations vraiment précieuses. Et un jour, il est venu me voir discrètement. On a parlé et je l'ai jugé digne de confiance. Heureusement qu'il est là, en fait. »

« Il m'a dit que depuis tout ce temps, il est la seule personne à qui tu parles… c'est vrai ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Wow, quel tact. Toi, on peut dire que tu sais y mettre les formes. »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? », répéta Malfoy en l'analysant du regard.

Elle soupira. « Oui, j'imagine que oui. »

« Comment tu fais ? Franchement, moi, je ne pourrais pas. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix », gronda-t-elle en serrant sa pomme entre ses doigts. « Et arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais je doute que tu vives en coloc ici. »

« Je vis peut-être seul, mais je me fais des amis, figure-toi. »

« Oh, des amis comme les ivrognes au rez-de-chaussée ? Génial, ça fait vraiment rêver… » De nouveau le ton agressif et malgré la bonne humeur de Malfoy, sa patience avait des limites.

« Toutes les relations sont bonnes à prendre, Granger. En me mêlant à ces gens, j'ai de bonnes chambres dans les auberges, des tuyaux pour trouver des armes ou d'autres denrées au marché noir, des informations précieuses sur les réseaux de résistance… J'essaie de m'intégrer au maximum. Bon sang, c'est toi la Moldue de naissance et pourtant tu les traites à peine mieux que les Mangemorts le font. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne t'apprécient pas trop, dans le coin. »

« Je fais. Mon. Travail », hacha-t-elle, furieuse.

« Eh bien, fais-le mieux que ça ! Arrête de refuser l'aide qu'on te propose et de faire ta tête de mule, Granger. L'union fait la force mais tu persistes à vouloir rester dans ton coin et à n'en faire qu'à ta guise. Pourquoi ? »

Sans répondre, Hermione se leva du lit, remit sa veste et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie.

« Oh, tu t'en vas ? Quelle maturité, bravo ? Et si tu essayais pour une fois de voir la vérité en face ? Tu pars en couille, Granger, et plus tu t'entêteras à adopter cette attitude à la con, pire ce sera. »

« Tu ne sais rien de moi ! », aboya-t-elle en faisant volte-face pour tendre son index dans sa direction.

« Blaise m'en a dit assez pour que je sache qu'il faut te secouer les puces. Bats-toi avec moi pour cette fois, et si tu n'es pas satisfaite tu seras libre de repartir sur les routes toute seule. »

« Pas question… »

Draco donna un coup de pied dans la petite table près du lit et le cendrier d'encens répandit son contenu sur la surface. Le bâton maintenant entièrement consumé se détacha du support et roula sur le sol. « Mais pourquoi, putain ? Pourquoi tu refuses à ce point de te battre avec les autres ? »

« JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU MEURES ! », hurla-t-elle désespérément, les larmes perlant à nouveau au coin de ses yeux.

Malfoy la dévisagea, interdit, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'esquisser un sourire narquois. « Je ne vais pas mourir, Grang-

« Tu es l'une des dernières personnes que je connaisse en ce monde, Malfoy… » Elle poussa un gémissement et se passa une main sur le visage. « Même si on ne se fréquentait pas, le simple fait de te savoir en vie là, à chasser quelque part dans le pays, était un soulagement. Tout comme Dean et Seamus en Ecosse ou Padma en Irlande. Ils sont encore vivants et si je veux que ça continue, je dois rester loin d'eux. »

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu rac- ? »

« Ils meurent tous… » Hermione renifla et leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui. Il s'était rapproché, imperceptiblement, et se trouvait seulement à une longueur de bras d'elle à présent. « Tous ceux qui chassent avec moi meurent… » Hermione s'était mise à trembler, comme si toute la pression accumulée au cours des années se relâchait enfin. « Neville, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Parvati… » Sa voix se brisa. « Ron… »

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Bien que le prénom de son fiancé ait été présent chaque jour dans son cerveau, elle ne l'avait plus prononcé depuis des années. Et ça faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. « Ils sont tous morts en voulant me protéger… »

« C'est la guerre, Granger. Il y a des morts… »

« Non », souffla-t-elle. « Je suis maudite… »

Malfoy haussa les sourcils et avança la tête, incrédule. « Pardon ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais c'était inutile car il avait très bien entendu. Contre toute attente, le blond éclata d'un grand rire tonitruant et elle releva la tête vers lui, choquée et bouche bée. Comment pouvait-il se moquer d'elle dans un moment pareil ? Elle s'était totalement laissée aller, avait abordé des sujets inabordables en temps normal… et ça le faisait rire ?

« Je crois que c'est le truc le plus ridicule et égocentrique que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie ! », s'esclaffa Malfoy tandis que la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione se mettait à trembler de vexation.

« Espèce de… » Elle leva la main et s'apprêtait à le gifler de toutes ses forces, lorsqu'il attrapa son poignet au vol et d'un coup d'épaule bien placé, la projeta contre le mur avant de se plaquer sur elle pour empêcher tout mouvement.

« Tu n'es pas maudite, Granger, tu t'es seulement persuadée que tu l'étais à cause de l'inexpérience au combat de tes petits camarades », gronda-t-il, son souffle chaud venant balayer les lèvres d'Hermione. « Maintenant, cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Je ne mourrai pas et si tu essaies encore une fois de me frapper, ce sera plutôt toi qui finiras entre quatre planches. »

Mais dans sa fureur, Hermione refusa de se laisser maîtriser comme une vulgaire gamine. Elle continuait de remuer bras et jambes, tentant d'assener un coup de poing ici, un coup de genou là et Malfoy accentua la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle pour la maintenir en place. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent soudain et Hermione réalisa à quel point chaque partie de leurs corps était en contact. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été aussi proche d'un homme, c'était… 

_Ron._

…cinq ans plus tôt. La dernière nuit où ils avaient fait l'amour avant que Voldemort ne le fasse étriper par un gigantesque troll, lors d'un raid en plein centre de Londres.

La respiration de Malfoy était courte, ses mains autour de la taille et du dos d'Hermione caressaient désormais plus qu'elles ne maintenaient et de nouveau, Hermione perçut cette horrible sensation de manque, ce besoin de contact qu'elle avait découvert lors de leur rencontre un peu plus tôt dans la journée. L'être humain, un animal qui n'est pas fait pour rester seul si longtemps… Elle le comprenait à présent. Cette faiblesse, ce désir physique qui anime chaque individu, le pousse à former une communauté. Pour ne plus jamais être seul.

Elle avait tenté d'occulter ce besoin, mais à cet instant précis, alors que les gestes de Malfoy se faisaient de plus en plus osés et pressants, elle se sentait presque prête à céder pour goûter de nouveau, peut-être pour la dernière fois, à une sensation qu'elle croyait morte avec Ronald.

« Moi aussi, j'étais heureux de te savoir en vie, Granger », souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres en se pressant un peu plus contre elle. Et de ce qu'elle pouvait sentir contre son bas-ventre, Malfoy était effectivement plus que ravi de la voir…

Avant que sa raison ne reprenne le dessus et ne l'empêche d'aller plus loin, Hermione referma les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs visages et entraîna le jeune homme dans un baiser sauvage et maladroit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps… Mais elle ne voulait plus reculer…

Elle voulait ressentir toutes ces choses. Tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

Le chasseur prit cela comme un signe de consentement et passa aussitôt ses mains sous les cuisses d'Hermione pour la porter jusqu'au petit bureau dans un coin de la pièce et l'installer dessus. Leurs bouches se livraient à un duel sauvage et il sentit Granger gémir lorsqu'il prit l'initiative de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Une fois la jeune femme assise sur le bureau, il entreprit de dénouer sa ceinture qui tomba au sol, faisant cliqueter tout l'arsenal qui s'y trouvait. La soulevant d'un bras, il délogea son pantalon et sa culotte qu'il envoya à leur tour rejoindre la ceinture sur le parquet. De son côté, Hermione avait totalement éteint la partie raisonnable de son cerveau pour laisser les commandes à son corps. Ses mains avaient déjà déboutonné le pantalon militaire de Malfoy et fait tomber celui-ci au sol lorsqu'il parvint à la dénuder à son tour.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à la pénétrer lorsqu'elle prit une grande inspiration paniquée. _Ron… Je ne peux pas faire ça à Ron… Je ne peux pas…_ Elle n'avait pas vu le blond arrêter son geste, ni son regard grave et compréhensif devant le désarroi de sa partenaire. Elle sursauta donc et sortit de sa stupeur lorsqu'il saisit son visage entre ses mains.

« Tu as le droit de vivre, Granger. Même s'il n'est plus là… »

Hermione sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Malfoy avait compris le combat qui se jouait dans sa tête et en s'arrêtant malgré son excitation à présent plus que visible, il la laissait faire son choix.

 _Je veux vivre…_

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et gémit un peu plus fort cette fois, lorsqu'il entra en elle avec un grognement. Pas de préliminaires, ni d'attentions particulières, leurs deux corps étaient avides de chaleur humaine, de contact et de plaisir. Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Malfoy, l'incitant à aller plus loin en elle. Elle avait pleinement conscience que cet acte sexuel n'était là que pour combler les vides respectifs de leurs vies, mais sur le moment, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant, c'était que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Au diable les remords, la guerre, les morts. Au diable les cannibales tapis dans les ruelles. Au diable la table qui frappait le mur derrière eux au rythme de leurs ébats. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Hermione se sentait libre.

Les mouvements frénétiques de Malfoy faisaient des merveilles et en quelques minutes, Hermione sentit la chaleur d'un orgasme monter dans un système nerveux quelque peu rouillé. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point c'était bon. Non… elle avait fait _exprès_ d'oublier. Elle le réalisait à présent.

Malfoy était sur le point de jouir lui aussi, elle le sentait et contracta les parois de son intimité pour décupler leur plaisir à tous les deux. Les doigts du jeune homme s'enfoncèrent dans les hanches d'Hermione à l'instant fatidique mais le plaisir qui la submergeait inhiba totalement la douleur. La respiration haletante, le blond exécuta encore quelques va-et-vient puis laissa tomber son front sur la poitrine d'Hermione, recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Elle ferma les yeux, ses doigts entremêlés dans les cheveux platine charbonnés à la hâte.

 _Je veux vivre…_

~o~

Ils avaient recommencé au cours de la journée. Quatre fois ? Cinq ? Hermione avait perdu le compte. Comme des ados, ils avaient enchaîné les positions farfelues, les caresses, les chatouilles, les petites morsures. Juste parce qu'ils le pouvaient. Juste parce que l'espace d'une après-midi, ils avaient eu l'occasion de mettre le quotidien derrière eux. Oublier qui ils étaient et où. Ce qu'ils faisaient.

L'ordinaire reviendrait bien assez tôt.

« Promets-moi que tu ne chercheras pas à me protéger… », avait-elle dit alors qu'il caressait sa poitrine d'un air absent. « Quand on se battra. Promets-le moi. »

Il avait promis avec un sourire énigmatique. Et puis ils avaient refait l'amour. Une dernière fois.

La nuit tombait sur Southampton lorsqu'ils furent forcés de quitter le lit moelleux et les couvertures en plume d'oie. Une explosion titanesque avait secoué tout le quartier sud du ghetto et fait trembler les murs de l'auberge. Toujours nu, Malfoy s'était levé pour se pencher à la fenêtre, depuis laquelle il distinguait une immense colonne de fumée noire et en-dessous, l'extrémité supérieure d'un mur de flammes à environ cinq cent mètres de là où ils se trouvaient.

« Les Mangemorts… », souffla Hermione depuis le lit où elle s'était redressée, dans l'expectative.

Il hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur elle. Ses cheveux en bataille cascadaient sur ses épaules et ses seins nus il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si un jour on lui avait dit que dans un moment pareil, il coucherait avec Hermione Granger il aurait certainement ri. Mais si on lui avait dit aussi qu'il passerait sa vie de ghetto en ghetto déguisé en Moldu, il était prêt à parier que sa réaction aurait été également très drôle.

 _Y'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis…_

« Il faut y aller. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva pour récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, sous le regard amusé du blond, qui enfilait déjà son pantalon.

« Et quand on en aura fini avec ma tante et son cher mari, je compte bien te remettre dans ce lit et te faire hurler jusqu'à ce que tout le quartier porte plainte pour tapage nocturne. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil en remettant sa veste et ses armes en place. « Oh, et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? Tu vas me raconter une histoire qui fait peur ? »

Il s'esclaffa et noua son chèche autour du cou. Il était prêt. Elle aussi. Instantanément, tout sourire déserta leurs visages et ils se consultèrent du regard avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Le trajet jusqu'au lieu de l'explosion fut plus long que prévu et mouvementé. Les moldus paniqués couraient dans tous les sens, des enfants hurlaient et d'autres explosions retentissaient tout autour d'eux. Draco entraîna Hermione dans des passages souterrains pour éviter la foule, mais les plus timorés des citoyens avaient déjà investi les tunnels, se serrant les uns contre les autres en priant pour que ça s'arrête rapidement.

« Pourquoi on ne transplane pas ? », chuchota Hermione alors qu'ils débouchaient enfin d'un tunnel pour rejoindre une rue bondée.

« Et leur foutre encore plus la trouille ou pour qu'ils nous prennent pour cible, nous aussi ? Pas question. Tant qu'on n'a pas localisé les Mangemorts, on se fait tous petits. »

A cet instant, un hurlement déchirant couvrit le brouhaha et un moldu fut soulevé dans les airs à plus de cent mètres de haut, avant de retomber comme une masse sur un vestige de grille en fer forgé. L'homme s'empala avec un bruit atroce sur les piques, tandis que la population battait en retraite dans la direction opposée. Un rire aigu et grinçant caractéristique s'éleva dans l'air saturé de peur et de fumée, et les deux chasseurs échangèrent un regard avant de prononcer à l'unisson :

« Bellatrix. »

« Elle n'est pas très loin », ajouta Hermione en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Elle sondait toujours les environs lorsqu'elle entendit Malfoy jurer sous cape. Il regardait derrière lui et Hermione l'imita avant de pousser un cri à son tour.

Deux moldus approchaient, leurs visages déformés par la haine. L'un d'eux portait ce qu'Hermione identifia comme étant un bazooka sur son épaule, tandis que l'autre était chargé d'un sac rempli de munitions. « Oh Merlin », fut tout ce qu'Hermione put dire avant que Draco ne s'élance comme un fou à la rencontre des deux kamikazes, qu'il semblait connaître.

« Ryan, arrête, putain ! Ils vont repousser la roquette avec un sortilège et vous allez vous la reprendre en pleine gueule ! Ou pire, ça pourrait retomber sur des maisons, des familles ! », aboya Malfoy en tentant de désarmer ledit Ryan.

« Je prends le risque ! », gueula le jeune homme avec un fort accent irlandais avant de se tourner vers son partenaire. « Envoie une roquette ! »

 _Je ne peux pas les laisser faire ça…_ , gémit intérieurement Hermione. _Il va m'en vouloir mais je n'ai plus le choix._ Sortant sa baguette d'entre ses omoplates, elle la pointa sur le bazooka et fit disparaître celui-ci sous le regard médusé de l'Irlandais.

« Une sorcière ! », hurla-t-il en pointant son doigt dans la direction d'Hermione. Mais celle-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention. Elle courut jusqu'au milieu de la rue et d'un grand mouvement de sa baguette, fit disparaître l'intégralité de la fumée qui obscurcissait la vue et attaquait les poumons.

Nouveau coup de baguette et les flammes disparurent, aussi aisément qu'une bougie que l'on aurait soufflée. Au troisième coup, les bâtiments qui avaient subi les ravages des explosions se rafistolaient d'eux-mêmes et lorsque la dernière pierre fut remise en place, un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le quartier. La dernière chose qu'elle n'avait pu réparer était le pauvre homme empalé sur son grillage… mais elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur Hermione et Malfoy. Celui-ci, toujours debout à côté de l'Irlandais, dut se retenir pour ne pas se frapper le front du plat de la main.

« Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas à l'envie de massacrer quelques innocents, hein Bellatrix ? », cria Hermione à pleins poumons, baguette brandie devant elle, prête à l'emploi. « Montre-toi, vieille salope ! Aujourd'hui, je me sens suffisamment en forme pour en finir avec toi ! »

Le rire grinçant de Bellatrix s'éleva depuis un point plus élevé et Hermione se retourna, tête levée, pour la voir perchée sur un toit à quelques blocs de là. Rodolphus se trouvait quant à lui de l'autre côté de la rue, sur l'enseigne en fer forgé d'un fabricant de couteaux. Mais Avery restait introuvable.

« Oooh regarde-moi ça, Rodolphus, notre petite Gryffondor a bouffé du lion ! », pépia Bellatrix tandis que son époux partait d'un rire gras. « Ou peut-être du serpent, n'est-ce pas mon cher neveu ? »

Sous son chèche, Draco tressaillit et leva prudemment le nez en direction de sa tante. Elle le regardait fixement et il se demanda un bref instant comment elle avait pu l'identifier aussi vite parmi la foule. Peu importait. Le mal était fait.

Il sortit sa baguette de sous sa veste et la leva, s'attirant des regards incrédules et des exclamations sidérées de la part des badauds. Et plus particulièrement de l'Irlandais et de son ami.

« Drake, putain… t'es… t'es l'un d'entre eux ? », bégaya Ryan en reculant d'un pas.

Draco lui jeta un regard impénétrable et recula pour venir se poster à la droite d'Hermione.

« Enfin, tu daignes rejoindre le combat », aboya Bellatrix en fusillant le jeune homme du regard. « Déshonneur de ta race ! Te promener ainsi parmi les moldus, alors que ton destin était tout tracé aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Tu aurais pu devenir un grand Mage, Draco. Quelqu'un d'important… si tu avais été moins stupide. »

« Passer ma vie dans les jupons de Voldemort, très peu pour moi. Je ne suis pas mon père… », railla Draco en accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire sardonique. Toutefois, ce sourire n'atteignait pas son regard, qui scannait sans relâche les environs à la recherche d'Avery. C'était la manière de procéder des Lestrange. Eux en face et un troisième sournoisement planqué dans un recoin sombre, prêt à attaquer en traître.

Ce fut au tour de Rodolphus de prendre la parole. « Le seul regret de ton père, c'est de ne pas pouvoir être ici aujourd'hui et te tuer lui-même. »

« Ça, je n'en doute pas… », chuchota Draco à la seule attention d'Hermione, qui esquissa un sourire. « Tu as repéré le troisième ? »

« Pas encore… », répondit Hermione à voix basse elle aussi. « Je suis quasiment certaine qu'il est derrière nous. »

« A trois, j'attaque devant et tu te retournes pour le localiser… »

« Ok. »

« Un… Deux… »

Mais il n'y eut pas de trois. Bellatrix avait entamé les hostilités et lancé un _Diffindo_ qui, s'il était parvenu jusqu'à Draco, l'aurait découpé menu. Par un réflexe heureux, cependant, le jeune homme avait paré l'attaque et dévié le sort vers l'étal d'un marchand de fruits, qui se scinda littéralement en deux, déversant pommes, poires, et coings sur le sol embourbé. Docile, Hermione avait pivoté et lancé un _Protego_ par sécurité, tout en fouillant des yeux le bidonville. Mais elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps : son sortilège de Bouclier fut frappé d'un Doloris provenant directement d'une ruelle sombre sur sa gauche. Les Mangemorts n'avaient aucune honte à attaquer par derrière. D'accord, Hermione était loin d'être une sainte et elle avait fait certaines choses dont elle n'était pas fière ces dernières années. Mais elle pouvait au moins se targuer d'avoir toujours regardé son ennemi dans le blanc des yeux avant de lui porter un coup fatal.

Manifestement, Avery ne s'embarrassait pas de tels principes. Elle vit son bras brandir à nouveau sa baguette derrière un pan de mur et lancer un second _Endoloris_ , qu'elle para comme le premier. « Je le vois ! », hurla-t-elle à Draco, qui arrosait copieusement les Lestrange de sortilèges divers et variés. Autour d'eux, la population qui s'était maintenue immobile lorsqu'Hermione avait éteint les flammes avait repris sa fuite désordonnée, dans un concert de cris et de pleurs confondus. « Derrière à ta droite, au coin d'une ruelle. »

« Reçu ! », répondit le Serpentard.

Profitant d'un mouvement de foule qui empêchait Avery de repérer ses cibles, Hermione se retourna vers le tas de fruits répandus et jeta un _Duro_ qui les changea tous en pierres. « _Oppugno_! », hurla-t-elle ensuite en dirigeant sa baguette vers les Lestrange. Les pierres s'élevèrent dans les airs et fondirent à toute vitesse sur le couple. Surpris, Rodolphus se prit une volée de cailloux avant de transplaner sur un toit voisin, le nez et le front en sang, mais Bellatrix réduisit les projectiles en poussière d'un simple mouvement du poignet.

Le mal était fait, cependant : Rodolphus s'était éloigné de Bellatrix, il deviendrait donc une cible plus facile à maîtriser, même si cela signifiait que les attaques leur tomberaient dessus depuis trois points différents désormais.

Hermione entendit Draco lancer un Avada à son tour mais avec un éclat de rire grinçant, Bellatrix fit léviter un Moldu pris au hasard dans la foule et s'en servit pour parer le sortilège de Mort. L'infortunée victime retomba sur le sol détrempé avec un bruit de succion atroce, mais auquel personne ne prêta attention. C'était la débandade. Hurlements, explosions, cavalcades, Hermione se sentit soudain comme propulsée à l'intérieur d'une machine à laver géante. L'adrénaline se déversait à torrents dans ses veines, comme à chaque fois qu'elle défendait chèrement sa vie contre les Mangemorts et ses sens en éveil se focalisaient uniquement sur l'essentiel : sa baguette et ses adversaires.

Toutefois, le geste de Bellatrix lui rappela qu'il y avait un autre objectif à ne pas occulter : protéger la population.

« _Protego Horribilis_ ! », hurla-t-elle en levant sa baguette sur sa droite avant de tendre l'autre main sur sa gauche. Un champ de force gigantesque se déploya autour d'elle et bientôt, l'ensemble des moldus se retrouva protégé des sortilèges lancés par les trois Mangemorts. Derrière elle, Malfoy lui jeta un bref regard impressionné avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur leurs cibles. Et pour cause : la dernière fois qu'il avait vu un sort de protection d'une ampleur approchante, c'était lorsque les professeurs de Poudlard avaient matérialisé le dôme tout autour de l'école, le jour de la

Grande Bataille. Granger était devenue une sacrée sorcière…

Le duel acharné reprit aussitôt, Hermione jonglant entre les maléfices lancés par Avery et ceux jetés par Rodolphus. Draco avait suffisamment à faire avec Bellatrix, sans conteste la sorcière la plus redoutable des rangs du Mage Noir. Sans pitié et folle à lier, sa tante multipliait les sortilèges de Mort et bientôt, Draco dut trouver refuge derrière une colonne de pierres, sous les arcades délabrées de ce qui avait dû être autrefois une boutique de luxe. Dans une autre vie…

Bellatrix ne lui laissa cependant aucun répit et transplana dans la rue pour reprendre l'assaut. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait réussi à désarmer Avery et la baguette du Mangemort avait littéralement sauté de sa main pour atterrir dans la boue à une quinzaine de mètres d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle la récupère avant que Bellatrix ou Rodolphus ne mettent leurs griffes dessus et la rendent à son propriétaire. Elle commença à reculer prudemment en direction de la baguette, mais Rodolphus comprit son manège et redoubla d'efforts pour l'empêcher de progresser. Il tenta également plusieurs fois un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir l'objet à lui, mais Hermione ne lui laissa jamais l'occasion de les achever. Elle était encore à dix mètres de la baguette et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé une seconde pour lancer un Accio. Elle devrait aller la chercher à pieds ou neutraliser totalement Rodolphus Lestrange. Quitte à provoquer quelques dommages collatéraux.

Elle abaissa sa baguette en direction du bâtiment sur lequel était juché Rodolphus et aboya : « _Defodio_ ! » Le sortilège de terrassement créa une gigantesque brèche dans le sol et tout l'édifice s'affaissa en quelques secondes, ne laissant que des ruines. Hermione pria seulement pour qu'un nombre minimum de civils ait trouvé refuge à l'intérieur, mais s'ils n'étaient pas trop stupides, les Moldus auraient plutôt choisi de se terrer le plus loin possible de cette maudite rue.

Malheureusement, comme elle le constata très vite, Rodolphus avait eu le temps de transplaner avant l'effondrement et il réapparut un peu plus loin dans la rue, à quelques pas de la baguette d'Avery. _Merde._ Il adressa à Hermione un rictus narquois et s'apprêtait à se saisir du bout de bois lorsqu'une batte de cricket sortie de nulle part s'abattit sur sa nuque. Stupéfaite, Hermione vit l'ami Irlandais de Draco, Ryan, se saisir de la baguette au sol tandis qu'un autre Moldu assenait un nombre incalculable de coups de batte sur Rodolphus, qui fut tant bien que mal forcé de transplaner à nouveau.

« Hé, sorcière, attrape ça ! » Ryan tira le bras en arrière et lança la baguette d'Avery de toutes ses forces en direction d'Hermione. La jeune femme l'attrapa au vol avec un sourire triomphant. Maîtriser deux baguettes, c'était son rayon mais comme les imbéciles de cannibales avaient détruit l'autre ce matin, elle n'avait pas pu utiliser sa technique habituelle. Problème réglé à présent. Elle voulut remercier l'Irlandais du regard, mais au même instant, un éclair vert siffla en passant près de son oreille et frappa Ryan en pleine poitrine. Depuis son nouvel emplacement, Rodolphus s'était vengé. Il avait mauvaise mine, cependant et sa tête dégoulinait de sang frais. Hermione tenta d'ignorer les cris déchirants que le complice à la batte poussa en s'agenouillant près du cadavre de son ami et fit déferler une nouvelle vague de sorts sur Rodolphus, cette fois-ci avec deux baguettes.

L'air était saturé de magie et devenait aussi lourd et électrique qu'un soir d'orage juste avant que le premier éclair ne frappe le sol. Les étincelles colorées fusaient en tous sens, si violemment qu'Hermione devait plisser les yeux pour continuer à distinguer sa cible. L'état de Lestrange s'aggravait. Il titubait et devait lutter pour rester debout, la vitesse d'attaque d'Hermione ne lui laissant pas le loisir de prendre le temps de se soigner ni de transplaner ailleurs. D'ailleurs, elle doutait qu'il réussisse maintenant à le faire sans se désartibuler… A bout de forces, Rodolphus dérapa sur une pierre et tomba, un genou à terre. _C'est l'occasion ou jamais._

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Un hurlement de rage couvrit le tumulte au moment où Hermione voyait s'affaisser, avec une satisfaction non dissimulée, le corps sans vie de Rodolphus Lestrange. Un craquement retentit et Hermione se retourna juste à temps pour voir que Bellatrix avait déserté son duel avec Draco pour revenir se percher sur un toit voisin.

« Espèce de petite salope de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu as tué mon mari ! Tu as tué mon Rodolphus ! », grinça Bellatrix, dont les yeux fous lançaient littéralement des éclairs.

« Si tu veux, je peux faire en sorte que tu ailles rapidement le rejoindre ! », lança Hermione en brandissant à nouveau sa baguette dans la direction de la Mangemorte.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Elle comprit son erreur au moment où la voix d'Avery s'élevait dans son dos. Trop occupée par Bellatrix et ses hurlements furieux, elle avait omis de s'emparer de la baguette de Rodolphus.

« Granger, derrière toi ! »

La voix de Draco s'éleva, une demi-seconde avant que le Serpentard ne lance un sort de protection sur Hermione. Le maléfice jeté par Avery, quel qu'il soit, ricocha sur le bouclier magique et alla se perdre dans le décor. Malfoy jeta dans la foulée un autre sortilège au Mangemort, à l'instant même où Bellatrix profitait lâchement de l'effet de surprise pour attaquer de nouveau.

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Hermione sursauta et par réflexe, lança un _Protego_ sur elle-même, persuadée en toute logique que Bellatrix chercherait à venger la mort de son époux en la tuant. Mais aucun éclair vert ne frappa le champ de force qui l'entourait. Au lieu de ça, il atteignit Malfoy dans le dos et le jeune homme tomba à plat ventre dans la boue, sous le regard médusé d'Hermione.

 _Que… pourquoi est-ce que…_

La bouche entrouverte, la Chasseuse dévisagea les traits figés du blond et ses yeux écarquillés. Vides. Ses doigts étaient toujours crispés sur sa baguette et sa bouche s'enfonçait lentement dans la boue molle.

 _Pas encore… pitié, pas encore…_

Quelque part dans le lointain, Bellatrix poussait des hurlements indéfinissables. Elle parlait, s'adressait certainement à Hermione, mais la jeune femme ne distinguait aucun mot, aucune syllabe intelligible. Un bourdonnement atroce faisait vibrer ses tympans et la seule chose qu'elle percevait, c'était la voix dans sa tête. Qui récitait inlassablement…

 _Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Parvati, Ron._

 _Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Parvati, Ron._

 _Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Parvati, Ron._

Un nouveau nom s'ajoutait maintenant à la liste. _Malfoy_. Non. _Draco_.

 _Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Parvati, Ron, Draco._

 _Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Parvati, Ron, Draco._

 _Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Parvati, Ron, Draco._

 _Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Parvati, Ron, Draco._

« J'ai tué Draco Malfoy ! J'ai tué Draco Malfoy ! », chantait à tue-tête Bellatrix avant d'éclater d'un rire aigu. Manifestement, sa seconde et demi de deuil pour son cher époux était terminée et l'incongruité de la chanson en cet instant arracha Hermione à ses pensées morbides.

La lèvre inférieure tremblante, elle leva sa baguette en direction des toits, mais Bellatrix avait transplané ailleurs, aux côtés d'Avery. Celui-ci la dévisageait d'un air mauvais.

« Bellatrix, est-ce qu'on la termine pour venger ton homme ? », gronda-t-il, la baguette récupérée sur Lestrange pointée sur la chasseuse.

Bellatrix poussa du pied le visage de son défunt mari et le considéra avec une grimace, avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione. « Non, Avery ! Ce sont les ordres ! »

 _Les ordres ?_

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Quels ordres ? Des instructions avaient été données pour ne pas la tuer, elle ? C'était insensé. Dans sa tête, la litanie des prénoms reprenait de l'ampleur et elle se sentit soudain nauséeuse. Bellatrix dut lire l'interrogation sur son visage car elle esquissa un sourire mauvais, les poings sur les hanches.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que tu vives, Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu _dois_ vivre. Pour regarder ton monde pourrir jour après jour. Pour voir l'intégralité de tes amis mourir. Pour constater qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir. » Nouveau rire aigu. Manifestement, son propre petit discours plaisait beaucoup à Bellatrix. « Et alors seulement une fois qu'il ne te restera plus rien, que tu auras tout perdu… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'accordera le répit que tu mérites. Et tu mourras de sa main. »

 _Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Parvati, Ron, Draco._

 _Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Parvati, Ron, Draco._

 _Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Parvati, Ron, Draco._

La raison pour laquelle elle était donc encore en vie et pas eux… c'était ça ? Ils étaient morts... pour _ça_ ?

La nausée devint plus forte et elle se sentit partir en avant, pliée en deux par un spasme abdominal. Elle tomba à genoux dans la fange, à quelques mètres du Serpentard. Mais malgré tous les mouvements désespérés de son estomac, elle ne vomit pas. Y avait-il encore quoi que ce soit à vomir, d'ailleurs ? Probablement pas. Hermione se demanda un instant depuis quand elle était devenue cette espèce de coquille vide et creuse…

 _Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Parvati, Ron, Draco._

 _Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Parvati, Ron, Draco._

 _Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Parvati, Ron, Draco._

…

Deux craquements retentirent et elle sut sans avoir besoin de le voir que Bellatrix et Avery avaient déguerpi. Autour d'elle, la population sortait de sa stupeur et les visages apeurés émergeaient peu à peu de leurs cachettes. Du côté de Rodolphus, dont le cadavre avait été abandonné par sa femme, des types aux visages avides approchaient déjà dans la ferme intention de revendiquer les premiers leur repas du soir. Ça chuchotait, ça marchait, ça grognait et lorsqu'Hermione releva enfin les yeux, elle constata avec stupéfaction que l'étau de la foule se resserrait lentement autour d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas la chasseuse qu'ils regardaient. C'était le corps étendu et inerte de Draco Malfoy. Ils l'observaient comme on jauge un rumsteak bien saignant au supermarché et Hermione se sentit soudain trembler de la tête aux pieds. Trois cannibales avaient déjà été à deux doigts de la tuer un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir s'en sortir si toute la foule s'y mettait.

« Reculez ! », aboya-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette devant elle, en arc de cercle. Les gens eurent un bref mouvement de recul, mais ils continuèrent d'avancer. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils pouvaient lui faire ça, alors qu'elle avait réussi à presque tous les garder en vie. Et Draco… il s'était intégré pendant des semaines à cette communauté. Comment ces gens pouvaient-ils envisager une chose pareille ?

« Toi, recule, sorcière… », fit une voix d'homme calme mais menaçante. « Nous te sommes reconnaissants d'avoir tué l'un d'entre eux et fait partir les deux autres. C'est pourquoi nous te laissons t'en aller. Mais ce qui meurt ici, reste ici. »

 _Non…_

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un groupe d'hommes embarquer furtivement le cadavre de Rodolphus dans un souterrain. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Malfoy subir le même sort, pas après… ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle n'était pas Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Pas ici. Pas comme ça.

« Il était votre ami ! », hurla-t-elle en se mettant à nouveau debout. « Vous l'avez vu arpenter ces rues. Vous lui avez vendu à manger, vous l'avez hébergé, vous l'avez renseigné ! »

« Il est mort à présent, il est à nous ! », aboya une voix mécontente dans le fond.

« La viande est difficile à trouver dans ces ghettos, jeune sorcière », reprit la voix calme. Elle provenait d'un homme massif, dont les muscles saillaient sous le gilet déchiré qui couvrait son buste. « Pars et ne te retourne pas. Dernier avertissement. »

 _Jamais… JAMAIS ! JAMAIS !_

Les habitants n'étaient plus qu'à une longueur de bras d'elle et de Draco. Elle devait agir vite, avant que la foule ne les engloutisse tous les deux. D'un bond, elle plaqua tout son corps sur celui du blond et transplana au moment où les premières mains des hommes frôlaient sa veste. Après une série d'escales de quelques dixièmes de seconde dans plusieurs régions du pays, elle atterrit instinctivement dans un lieu depuis longtemps oublié. L'odeur des conifères et de la mousse humide emplit ses narines et elle en oublia l'espace d'un instant tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Jusqu'à ce que la sensation du corps encore tiède de Malfoy sous le sien ne la ramène à la réalité. Elle baissa les yeux sur lui. Son visage était toujours figé et la boue commençait à sécher en formant d'épaisses croutes sur ses joues. Cela semblait si irréel, si stupide… elle aurait tout donné à cet instant pour voir ces lèvres fines et pâles esquisser leur célèbre rictus goguenard et laisser échapper une ou deux vannes sur ses cheveux en bataille. Mais ces lèvres ne souriraient plus et cette gorge ne produirait plus aucun son.

« Je suis désolée… », souffla-t-elle en caressant le visage sale de ses doigts tremblants.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer un point droit devant lui. Les doigts d'Hermione glissèrent sur le front et s'attardèrent sur les paupières pour les refermer.

Elle prit quelques minutes pour se remettre du choc. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle avait vu et entendu plus d'horreurs en cette seule journée qu'au cours des trois derniers mois. Et Malfoy… Malfoy, comme tous les autres qui s'étaient battus à ses côtés avant lui, en avait fait les frais. Désormais, elle savait pourquoi.

Elle leva les yeux vers les ruines de Poudlard qui s'élevaient à une centaine de mètres de là. Elle s'y était installée, du moins lorsqu'elle ne partait pas en mission et n'y occupait qu'une seule salle, protégée par quelques sortilèges. Une précaution inutile, cependant, car plus personne ne s'aventurait ici depuis belle lurette. Pas même Voldemort.

A quoi bon ?

Et au moins, ici… elle était avec ses amis. Elle devait les rejoindre. Leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Ça lui faisait du bien. Saisissant de nouveau le corps de Malfoy, Hermione transplana une dernière fois pour atteindre l'îlot au centre du Lac Noir. Ce monticule de verdure qui avait accueilli des années plus tôt la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore était son sanctuaire. Celui où elle retrouvait de vieilles connaissances, des amis, un amant. Deux amants, maintenant. Une série de dômes de terre, plus ou moins parsemés de végétation en fonction de leur ancienneté et tous surmontés de croix taillées dans de grosses branches mortes, entourait la tombe du Directeur.

 _Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Parvati, Ron._

 _Draco._

Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu. Il n'aurait pas dû se battre avec elle. Elle portait la poisse et presque tous les occupants des tombes ici présentes pouvaient en témoigner. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Elle avait déjà perdu trop de monde. Ça ne devait plus se reproduire. Elle devait s'en tenir à la résolution qu'elle avait prise après la mort de Ron.  
Elle marcherait seule. Vivrait seule. Mangerait, boirait seule.

Se battrait seule.

Et mourrait seule.

 **FIN**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilàààà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, même s'il n'était pas hyper joyeux, il faut avouer ! ahah. Je remercie encore Annelise pour sa super idée et pour m'avoir permis de la réaliser ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ici ou ailleurs en MP. Je vous embrasse fort et à dans deux semaines pour la suite de Nos Corps à la Dérive !**

 **Xérès**


End file.
